


Erotyczne fantazje 157

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 157

Palec Ruby delikatnie, wsunął się w ciasny tyłek Weiss. Dziedziczka zaczęła krzyczeć z przyjemności, kiedy ruchy palca jej liderki zaczęły przyspieszać w jej tyłku.

Po chwili z jej cipki zaczęły tryskać soki, które ubrudziły całą rękę srebrnookiej dziewczyny. Weiss opadła bezwładnie na łóżko i zasnęła w ramionach swojej przywódczyni.


End file.
